Dirk, Gervase, Sean and Joel cuss in class and get grounded
Dirk, Gervase, Sean and Joel cuss in class and gets grounded BIG TIME!!! is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on April 13th 2015 Cast Dirk - David/Evil Genius/Zack Gervase - Young guy Sean - Eric Joel - Paul Teacher - Joey Principal - Dallas Kosta Karatzovalis - Steven Brian the Headbanger - Himself Dirk's Dad - Young guy Gervase's Dad - Diesel Sean's Dad - Simon Joel's Dad - Diesel Transcript Kosta: This video was a request by Fluttershy106! (At School, the whole students is waiting) Teacher: All right class, take your seats, we've got a lot to learn today! Okay children let's start the day with a few math problems What is five times two?! (No response from the class) Teacher: Now come on children, don't be shy, just give it your best shot. (Brian the Headbanger raises his hand) Teacher: Yes, Brian Hall? Brian: Twelve. Teacher: OK, now let's try to get an answer from someone who's not a complete retard. Brian: Please, call me Brian the Headbanger? Teacher: Whatever! Anyways, anybody? Come on, Don't be shy? Dirk: I think I know the answer Teacher! (Gervase mocks Kyle in a high-pitched, gibberish voice) Dirk: Shut up fat boy! Gervase: Dirk Don't call me fat, you *bleep* White American! Teacher: Eric, did you just say the F-word? Gervase: White American? Dirk: No, he's talking about *bleep*. You can't say *bleep* in school, you *Bleep* fat ass! Teacher: Dirk! Gervase: Why the fuck not? Mr. Garrison: Gervase! Sean: Dude, you just said *bleep* again! Teacher: Stanley! Joel: *bleep* Teacher: Joel! Gervase: What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anybody. *bleep*-*bleep*-*bleep*-*bleep*-*bleep*. Teacher: angrily How would you like to go see the school counselor? Gervase: How would you like to suck my *bleep*? (the whole class gasps) Teacher: furiously What did you say? Gervase: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Actually, what I said was... [Gervase picks up a megaphone) Gervase: HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY *Bleep*, MR. GARRISON? (Teacher is so furious that no word comes out of his mouth) Sean: Holy *bleep*, dude. Teacher: That's it, I had enough of you four! Go to the Principal's office right now! (At the Principal's office) Principal: So boys, why are you here? Dirk: We cuss in class! Gervase: Me two! Sean: Me three! Joel: Me four! Principal: Oh my God, how could you all, that's it, you are suspended your 3 weeks. Go home now while I'll call of parents! (At home) Dirk's Dad: Boys, we've just heard that you cuss at school and then got suspended for 3 weeks! That's it, Dirk, you are grounded (x8) forever! Gervase's Dad: Gervase you are grounded (x8) forever! Sean's Dad: Sean you are grounded (x8) forever! Joel's Dad: Joel you are grounded (x8) forever! Dirk's Dad: You boys go home right now! And you Dirk, go to your room right now, if not, The Metal Punks is going to teach your lesson! Besides, this isn't South Park! (The End) Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff